Berndt Grundevik
| birth_place = Uddevalla, Sweden | death_date = | death_place = | placeofburial = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | allegiance = Sweden | branch = Swedish Army | serviceyears = 1979–present | rank = Major General | servicenumber = | unit = I 17 (1976, 1979-80) UNEF II (1977) I 1 (1981-85) UNFICYP (1985-86) I 22 (1988-89) etc | commands = Life Regiment Hussars Inspector of the Army NNSC | battles = | battles_label = | awards = | memorials = | spouse = | relations = | laterwork = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | website = | module = }} Berndt Karl Allan Grundevik (born 5 November 1956) is a Swedish Army major general. He is currently the Deputy Chief of Operations (Insatschef) of the Swedish Armed Forces. Career Grundevik started his military career as a conscript at Bohuslän Regiment (I 17) in Uddevalla in 1976. As a conscript squadleader, he served in the Sinai Peninsula during 1977, before starting his training to become a commissioned officer. Grundevik went reserve officer training from 1978 to 1979 and was deputy platoon leader for the anti-tank warfare platoon at Bohuslän Regiment from 1979 to 1980 and then attended the Royal Military Academy in Stockholm from 1980 to 1981. |access-date=31 May 2017 |language=Swedish}} He was commissioned as a lieutenant in 1981 as rifle platoon commander at the Svea Life Guards (I 1), where he served as platoon commander until 1985. During this period, he was promoted to captain in 1983. Grundevik served in the UN mission in Cyprus as a platoon commander from 1985 to 1986 and attended the staff course of the Swedish National Defence College from 1987 to 1988. After graduating from the Swedish National Defence College in 1988, he was commissioned as company commander at the Lapland Rifle Regiment (I 22), a position where he stayed for two years and was promoted to major in 1989, until heading south to the Infantry Combat School (Infanteriets stridskola) as an instructor from 1990 to 1992. From 1992 to 1994, Grundevik attended the advanced course of the Swedish National Defence College. After graduation, and now as a general staff officer, he served as ADC to the Chief of Army Staff, Lieutenant General Åke Sagrén for the following two years. Finishing the service in the Swedish Armed Forces Headquarters, he once again returned to the academic world, this time as a deputy course director at the Swedish National Defence College. As a newly promoted lieutenant colonel in 1997, he was assigned to the Life Guards Brigade (Livgardesbrigaden, MekIB 1) in Kungsängen as deputy commander. In 1999, he was assigned to the Swedish National Defence College as course director for the advanced course. He was promoted to colonel in 2000, and between 2002 and 2005, he was assigned to be commanding officer at the Life Regiment Hussars (K 3) in Karlsborg. During this assignment, he also served as Senior Operations Officer/CJOC in NATO CJTF Staff in Istanbul, Turkey for a shorter period. After leaving the Life Regiments Hussars, he returned to the Swedish Armed Forces Headquarters as Chief of Planning, Plans and Policy in 2005 and was promoted to brigadier general. Grundevik attended the Senior Officers’ International Defence Management Course, and the Naval Postgraduate School in Monterey, California, United States in July 2006. In January 2007, he was assigned the position of Task Force Commander (COM MNTF C) in Kosovo for six months. Grundevik was promoted to major general on 13 December 2007 shortly after being appointed Inspector of the Army and head of the Army Tactical Staff (Arméns taktiska stab). He served in this position until 13 September 2012, when he assumed the position of tjänsteförrättande Deputy Chief of Operations (ställföreträdande insatschef) of the Joint Forces Command (Insatsstaben) in the Swedish Armed Forces Headquarters in Stockholm. Between 27 September 2013 and 29 April 2015 he was head of the Swedish delegation to the Neutral Nations Supervisory Commission (NNSC) in Korea. Between 9 September and 31 December 2015 he was appointed as a special investigator at the Swedish Armed Forces Training & Development Staff (Produktionsledningen, PROD) in the Swedish Armed Forces Headquarters. |page=9}} On 1 June 2016, Grundevik was appointed Deputy Chief of Operations (ställföreträdande insatschef) of the Joint Forces Command. Dates of rank Dates of rank: *1979 – Reserve officer *1981 – Lieutenant *1983 – Captain *1989 – Major *1997 – Lieutenant Colonel *2000 – Colonel *2005 – Brigadier General *2007 – Major General Awards and decorations *Commander of the Legion of Merit (2012) *Criscom Medal of Merit in Gold (2010) Honours *Member of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences *Senior Fellow of New Westminster College, New Westminster, Canada References | years = 2013–2015 | before = Anders Grenstad | after = Mats Engman }} Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:Swedish Army generals Category:Chiefs of Army (Sweden) Category:People from Uddevalla Municipality Category:Members of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences